Entalados no Plot
by Ditadores Universais
Summary: RIPAGEM. Crianças bebendo esgoto e sofrendo doenças mentais. Conflitos mundiais levados ao nível de receitas de bolo. OCs estranhos, aparições estranhas. Bem, ninguém pode reclamar da criatividade da autora...
1. Dilmão do BDSM e Alucard dos Itus

**Entalados no Plot**

**Ripando esse porco alado:** Tywina Lannister e Nona Hitler

**Nome original da fic:** O fim do mundo**(Nona: Sente o drama.)**

**Link:** fanfiction. com. br/ historia/ 204166/ O_fim_do_mundo/

**Autor:** zack esqueleto**(Nona: É fêmea ou macho?)(Tywina: A pessoa escreve o próprio nick em letra minúscula se tratando de um nome... começamos bem.)**

**Sinopse: **2012 chegou, a varias**(Nona: Acentos? Pfff, sou boa demais para eles.)(Tywina usa o h esquecido como poltrona e captura os acentos para vender como escravos.) **formas do mundo acabar**(Tywina: Vírgula.)** mas seus personagens favoritos fazendo justiça com as próprias mãos**(Nona: Light marcando presença.)** já é brincadeira.

**Título do capítulo original:** Notica**(Nona: "No chica"? Sem raparigas?)** estranha,presidente sequestrada e a moeda

**Notas iniciais**

**Para ver o significado de ****_¹²³_**(Nona: Eu sei! É uma música dos Jackson 5! -nadaver) **aperte Ctrl f depois segure Alt GR e click**(Tywina: Ai, estrangeirismo feio.)** no número.**(Nona: Por que não colocar os significados no fim, sem frescuras? Ai... cu.)

A nossa personagem principal é uma humana otaku**(Tywina: Tinha que ser. Aposto que é alterego da autora.)** de nome Nina**(Nona: Leia-se: Mary Sue. O sonho de vida do(a) autor(a).)**, que gosta de começar o dia com musicas do vocaloid,**(Tywina: Faltou espaço depois da vírgula. E devemos usar letra maiúscula em substantivos próprios.)**uma tigela de Nescau cereal**(Nona: Ah sim, e qual é a marca do papel higiênico que ela usa na cagada matinal mesmo?)** e acha que pentear o cabelo assim como passar maquiagem para ir a aula é desnecessário.**(Nona: Maquiagem é passável... mas deixar de pentear o cabelo? Quem é você, Hermione?)**

Por mais que um café da manhã silencioso**(Nona: No melhor estilo ninja.)(Tywina: Seu café da manhã costuma fazer barulho? Tem que ver isso aí...)** fosse uma boa**(Nona: Uma boa o quê? Nem entendi.)**, seus instintos diziam que tinha algo interessante na TV "carrapatos e catapultas¹**(Nona: Essa é a marca da televisão? O canal, talvez?)(Tywina: Letra maiúscula. Substantivo próprio. Tenha um bom dia.)** talvez" pensou.**(Nona: Para onde foram todas as vírgulas?)**

Mas quando ligou a TV, viu a presidente amarrada e vendada em uma cadeira**(Nona: Sério? Achei que Dilmão seria a dominante.)(Nona 2: Rainha do bondage, essa Dilma OOC.)(Tywina: Deuses, sadomasoquismo com a Dilma! Imagem bisonha dos infernos.)**, no que parecia ser uma sala de interrogatório, com direito a aquela lâmpada de luz amarela, que só ilumina a parte circular abaixo dela, deixando o resto na escuridão.

–**(Tywina: Costuma-se por espaço entre o travessão e o texto...)**Me tire daqui!**(Nona: Mas nem começamos ainda!)**

–não**(Tywina: Quem precisa de letra maiúscula?)** até me der o que quero**(Tywina: Quem e o quê? Raul Gil te der um microfone-consolo dourado? -q)**. – disse uma voz na escuridão.**(Nona: Uh, mistéério! Uh... quem está dizendo isso mesmo?)**

–O que quer então**(Nona: Quero te dar, quero te dar! Você quer?)**!?Dinheiro?**(Tywina: Autor(a), qual é seu problema com a barra de espaço?)**Darei tudo que quiser**(Nona: Ui diliça!)** mais me solte!** (Nona: Este é um erro imperdoável! E, mesmo assim, os pseudo-escritores têm tara por fazê-lo. Tsk tsk.)(Tywina usa o i invasor como esfregão de latrina.)**

–Não é dinheiro o que eu quero Sra presidente –seu tom de voz se elevou –Quero a verdade!**(Nona: Vamos somente ignorar a falta de espaço e pontuação...)(Tywina: E a letra minúscula. )**

–Do-do**(Tywina: ****_Você quis dizer:_**** Dodô.)** que está falando?

–Não se finja de desentendida**(Nona: É, mulher! Não se finja! –n)**, estou falando de tudo o que você inventou junto com os outros para tirar dinheiro do povo.**(Tywina: Uau! Que máquina é essa, Dilma? Me empresta uma? Os camponeses se recusam a pagar os impostos e eu tenho que ficar mandando guarda atrás dos desgraçados. Um maldito contratempo!)**

–não sei do que está falando!**(Nona: ...não conheço esse tal de Caps Lock, muito menos Shift! O que eles fazem?)(Tywina: Muito menos eu.)**

–sabe sim!- um par de olhos vermelhos brilhou na escuridão**(Tywina: Itachi, é você?)(Nona: Sebastian, é você?)(Tywina: Sério, esses olhos flutuantes voyeurs me dão medo.)**-O corte**(Nona: ...do gado...)** na verba da saúde, como vocês pretendem acabar com o 13º salário!Confesse**(Tywina: Salário é a personalidade OOC de Confesse. -n)**antes que eu pare de ser educada e comece com as ameaças.**(Nona: Darling, você sequestrou e amarrou a presidenta... isso de algum modo é educado?)(Tywina: Cadela betheyn! –Garse Feelings) **

O silencio**(Nona: Tinha uma música infantil para ensinar o uso do acento certo...)(Tywina usa o acento circunflexo esquecido como chapéu para ir trabalhar nas plantações de arroz.)** se instalou por um longo minuto, a presidente estava suando frio.**(Nona: Suor não seria naturalmente quente? -comofas)(Tywina: Esse "suspense" todo está me deixando com sono.)**

–Tempo esgotado.**(Nona: Ouvir isso aqui não parece muito impactante. Ouvir isso enquanto faz o Enem já é outra coisa...)**

Clap!**(Nona: Holy crap!)(Tywina: Onomatopeias são tão bregas. Eu nunca sei do que se trata.)**

O barulho de palmas batendo seguido da iluminação completa do ambiente, não pela luz amarela que por sinal tinha apagado, mas sim por cristais que estavam**(Tywina: Espaço.)**no teto produzindo uma luz azulada, agora dá para ver que aquele lugar é uma caverna perfeitamente circular, com paredes perfeitamente lisas e aparentemente apenas uma saída um enorme buraco**(Nona: Arrombado. –n)** meio oval na parede que ainda estava preenchido de escuridão.**(Nona: É praticamente um ovo! )(Tywina: O tempo verbal mudou de repente neste parágrafo. Não entendi.)(Nona: E tudo isso foi uma frase. Lindo.)**

De lá um enorme dragão branco**(Nona: ...de olhos azuis!1! –n)** saiu, pelo menos só sua cabeça que devia medir mais ou menos uns 2 metros de altura, sem contar os chifres.**(Tywina: Alguma coisa está errada aqui.)**

Uma pessoa também estava lá e estava vestindo uma capa preta com capuz**(Nona: É um membro da Organization XIII!)(Tywina: É o seu carrasco. Prepare seu corpitcho.)** por isso não dava para ver seu rosto ou corpo, então o dragão soltou algo no chão**(Nona: Caquinha. Ugh. Terezi, você não treinou seu dragão não?)(Tywina: ... era o seu almoço, incluindo uma placa de automóvel, um dewback vivo, um purificador de ar e um crânio élfico.)**, um bastão com uma cabeça de dragão esculpida no punho.

Nina pensou ter visto este artefato em algum lugar**(Tywina: Já viu sim, todo cafetão tem uma bengala dessas. A Nona tem, o seu também deve ter.)**, mas não se recordava.

–Vamos começar de novo. – ela tirou as vendas da presidente**.(Nona: Quantas vendas foram necessárias? Uma só já não bastava?)**

– Comece a falar.

–Quem-quem**(Nona: Tico-tico. -fail)(Tywina: Quero-quero.-fail[2])** é você? – agora a presidente estava perto do total desespero.**(Tywina: Aprendeu com o Itoshiki-sensei.)**

–meu nome?**(Tywina: Nãão! Ela quer que você detalhe o seu código genético inteiro!)** – Ela começou a rir, era uma risada assustadora que com certeza fez todos que assistiam ficarem de cabelo em pé**(Nona: Light, meu filho, ninguém te avisou que é feio se intrometer em outros fandons?)(Tywina: É uma banshee, só pode.)** – isso não vai ajudar a me encontrar caso escape daqui**(Tywina: Pronto, confessou que vai torturar até a morte.)**, se é isso que pensa, mas já que insiste.**(Nona: Ela nem insistiu. Ririaira.)**

Ela tira o capuz, a capa e Nina**(Tywina: Tirou a Nina também?)(Nona: Estava rolando orange por aqui e eu nem percebi?)** quase morre engasgada**(Nona: Quase. *suspira*)**, cabelo preto?Óculos vermelhos?Pele cinza?**(Nona: Alucard, há quanto tempo, meu caro! Você esqueceu sua cueca aqui no Forte na sua última visita.)(Tywina: Ah, nem vem! Demorou quase um mês para limpar a bagunça que vocês dois aprontaram na última vez! Nem o Miyagi aceitou ajudar a limpar, tantos fluídos suspeitos...)**Chifres em escala laranja lembrando milho doce**(Nona: Porra, me lembra mais aqueles picolés que vendem em todo canto de Aparecida.)(Tywina: Coronel Candy Corn do Reino Doce?)**?Aquela só podia ser uma pessoa**.(Nona: Eu digo que também poderia ser o Gamzee, quem sabe.)(Tywina: Agora que você descobriu de quem se trata, usa sua sapiência para encontrar a barra de espaço no teclado.)**

– Eu sou Terezi Pyrope.**(Nona: Todos pira.)(Tywina: Sim, você é a Terezi. Agora, senhorita, por favor, tome seus remedinhos e volte para o seu quarto.)**

Santo deus todo poderoso** (Nona: De que deus ela estaria falando? Zeus, Kira, Quetzalcoatl, Jashin?)(Tywina: Os Sete ou os velhos deuses do Norte?)** era a Terezi**(Tywina: Acho que as vírgulas foram dilaceradas pelo lusus da Feferi, aquele gordo.)** uma das personagens do seu webcomic favorito Homestuck**²(Nona: Webcomic não seria feminino?)(Tywina: Então, né... e falta um ponto aqui. -dica.)**

–Acho que é hora de**(Tywina: ... Aventura!)** começar sua confissão presidente.**(Nona: "Confissão presidente" é um tipo de fofoca que se torna grande com o tempo e um prédio é erguido exclusivamente para se guardar o histórico e os arquivos detalhando sua trajetória.) **

Não sei**(Tywina: Você, o próprio narrador, não sabe. Imagina eu. Espero um pouco... mudamos de pessoa assim, do nada?)** se foi o horror de ver o dragão**(Nona: Ih, tá te chamando de dragão aqui, Terezi. Morde a bunda dela. –q)** ou de ter uma criatura alienígena a ameaçando com um bastão**(Nona: Eu sabia que aquele jogador de baseball era bom demais para ser terrestre! –q)**, ela falou tudo de errado que tinha feito na presidência**(Nona: Porra, Dilma, eu não deixava.)**, corte de verba, desvio de dinheiro e esse tipo de coisa**(Tywina: Dilma fofoquerita... você sabe o que acontece quando alguém trai a irmandade, né? -pega machado de batalha-)**, mas de uma coisa Nina sabia,**(Tywina: Dois pontos te serviriam melhor aqui, não tenha medo de usá-los.)** do jeito que Terezi era, não tinha escapatória.**(Nona: É iço mermo, bródis. Ca Terezona a xapa é kentchi, tá ligaldu, mermão? Min inskuta bein i naum si méti cuela naum!1!1)(Tywina: Ui, dominatrix. Vai se tornar ripadora agora?)**

Terminado o interrogatório**(Nona: Foi meu bisneto que ensinou a ela como fazer direito. *orgulhosa*)** Terezi tirou uma moeda dourada do bolso**(Tywina: Há, você é pobre e só tem um dragão. Já ouviu falar em Rochedo Casterly? É nóiz.)(Nona: Sem falar da habilidade especial da Ty, é com ela que ganhamos nosso dinheiro aqui no Forte. Rumpel fia ouro, já a Ty solta pela culatr- *atingida por uma maça voadora*)**, uma das faces tinha um corte.

–veja bem essa moeda, vou**(Nona: ...fazer ela desaparecer, eu sou um má-jiku!1!)**joga-la pro alto**(Tywina usa a vírgula e o acento faltosos como próteses dentárias.)** se o lado marcado cair para cima você está livre, caso o contrário será o almoço do meu lusios³.**(Nona: Riaria. Se fudeu, Dilma. Espero que já tenha escrito seu testamento.)(Tywina: Wait... LUSIOS? SRLY? Isso é algum tipo de luminária produzida na Tchecoslováquia usando a banha de um wookie e fezes de ácaros acrobatas?)(Nona: O jovem Hussie se contorce em seu leito com essa aí.)**

O dragão pareceu sorrir com a ideia.**(Nona: A pessoa conhece a Reforma Ortográfica. Isso é bom.)(Tywina: Chama o Dovahkiin para essa desgraça.)**

A presidente estava nervosa.**(Nona: Porque, né? Tantos assuntos para ela resolver e uma doida cagada prima do Freddy Mercury Prateado com dois milhos doces enfiados na cabeça a sequestra. E ainda insiste que aquela lagartixa na parede é um dragão.)(Tywina: LOL, Nona. Eu me pergunto onde estão os guarda-costas presidenciais agora...)**

A moeda foi lançada, Terezi estendeu a mão para pega-lá**(Nona: Nem sei como, mas eu li "pegá o Alá". Putz.)(Tywina: "...Tem gay que é Mohamed, tentando camuflar, Allah meu bom Allah!")**, mas ela escapou por entre seus dedos e caiu no chão**(Nona: ..., direto para um bueiro. Fim.)**.

**Notas finais**

**¹ Carrapatos e Catapultas é uma série de animação brasileira**(Nona: Eu sempre assisto o/)(Tywina: Aqui você põe letra maiúscula, né, quenga betheyn.)**, Os personagens principais são dois carrapatos que vivem em outra galá como os outros carrapatos, eles usam catapultas para viajar de um ponto a outro do planeta, pousando com a ajuda de pára-quedas. Seu objetivo é sugar comida até explodirem de tão gordos, para poderem viver no Mundo dos Carrapatos Fantasmas.**(Nona: Isso tem cara de ctrl+c, ctrl+v, mas vou ficar quieta aqui.)(Tywina: Nem li, estava limpando a fossa do nosso covil.)

**² Homestuck é um conto sobre um garoto e seus amigos com um jogo que jogam juntos**(Tywina: Leia-se: foursome.)**.**(Nona: Porra, esse é o melhor resumo que já vi de Homestuck. Isprika tudim.)(Tywina: Bem, se espera que a pessoa que procura uma fanfiction de Homestuck saiba o que é, não? -volta para a fossa-)

** ³Lusios**(Nona: Nem comento.)(Tywina: AAAARGH. Mas que espermas voadores é um LUSIOS? Nem quero ler o resto.)** são**(Nona: Clones do Milton,...)** Guardiões**(Nona: ...Universais...)** dos jovems**(Nona: Ai. Meus. Zóio. PQP.) **Aliens(Trolls) do universo de Homestuck.**(Nona: Sinto que nenhuma dessas notas foram necessárias...)

* * *

**Nona Hitler, aproveitando o encontro com Alucard, convidou-o para visitar o HQ e tomaram algumas xícaras de sangue de trolls bêbados. Foram vistos pela última vez tentando entrar um guarda-roupa, alegando procurar a terra do Mágico de Oz.**

**Tywina continuou a limpar a fossa do Forte, que não era esvaziada por algumas décadas. Depois de algumas horas encontrou um portal mágico, mas um crocodilo a comeu antes que pudesse atravessá-lo.**


	2. Terezïr Ibn La-Ahad e Targaryens vs MIB

**Ripando a birosca:** Nona Hitler e Tywina Lannister

**Título original desse capeetulo:** Não confie em trolls viciados em**(Nona: ...Cheiramento de cuecas de jogadores de basquete. -q)(Tywina: ... Pigofilia com porcos alados.) **justiça

**Notas iniciais**

**¹**(Tywina: Direto assim, no começo da fic? Nem dá para entender...)**(lit. "Agência Central de Inteligência", em inglês), mais conhecida pela sigla**(Nona: Bom Dia &...) **CIA, é uma agência de inteligência civil**(Tywina: Inteligência civil = Inteligência do povão. Só camponês. Treta.) **do governo dos Estados Unidos responsável por fornecer informações de segurança nacional para os políticos seniores daquele país.**(Nona: E agora a fic vai mudar de país? Tá nos EUA, Dilma?) **A CIA também se engaja em atividades secretas**(Nona: Hispiolnalge.)(Tywina: Surubas sadomasô com coalas e cágados.)**, a pedido do presidente dos Estados Unidos**(Nona: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre.)(Tywina: Ah, vai lá, Brock Obama! Mostra pra eles que não são nada perante você!)**.**

O lado rachado estava para cima.**(Nona: Abre mais as pernas, biscate!)(Tywina: Nem pensei besteira, imagina.)**

A presidente suspirou aliviada.**(Nona: Entrou direto. Não foi páreo para a ira da rach-*Tywina a empala viva*)**

–Porque está calma?**(Nona: Why so serious? Vou desculpar essa por ser erro comum. Mas só essa.)(Tywina: Eu costumo ficar calma antes de arrancar a cabeça de campônios analfabetos. É de família. Ah, enfia esse "porque" na sua próstata, ok?)**- Terezi perguntou – Não escutou quando eu disse que você seria a refeição do meu Lusios**(Nona: Eu disse: fu-deu.)(Tywina: Ah, por Hades! Não aprendeu ainda que é L-U-S-U-S? Tem algumas variações até, mas LUSIOS certamente não é uma delas!)**?

–Mas!E(**Nona: Conheço esse. Gente boa. Primo maloqueiro do Wall.E. –q)(Tywina: Ataque dos OOCs. Conheçam a versão "mas" do senhor E.)** a moeda?**(Nona: Aquela mixaria? Comprei dois torremo peludo lá no buteco.)**

–Moeda?Que moeda?**(Nona: Aquela que você acabou de enfiar no seu orifício anal, empurrando com a barra de espaços do seu teclado.)(Tywina: Espaço. Espaço. Espaço... ESPAÇO, desgraça!)** – Ela tira os óculos revelando seus olhos totalmente vermelhos**(Nona: ..., indicando que ela era uma usuária viciada de drogas. Dilma então ofereceu um cartão de um "conhecido" que poderia descolar uns cogumelos verde-limão para ela. Fim!)(Tywina: Vampiros do The Sims 2! Fujam dos "Blergh!")**. – Eu sou cega**(Nona: ...e também sou o Steve Wonder!1!)(Tywina: ...e exijo que você arrume um cão guia para mim. A Nepeta é lesada demais para isso, ela fica parando para lamber gosmas estranhas na rua...)**, não sabia?**(Nona: Eu não saio perguntando para pessoas com óculos escuros na rua se elas são cegas!)(Tywina: Diferente de você (e eu), a Dona Dilma não tem interesse em gastar a vida dela na frente do computador lendo um troço estranho e sem sentido como Homestuck.)**

Neste momento a TV perdeu o sinal.**(Nona: Aí Marisclêide Jualesnena, arruma o Bombril ali na antena que caiu o sinal. -PobreFeelings)(Tywina: -chuta a TV- Ai que merda. Justo agora que ia começar a tortura... está me devendo sangue. Pague com seu corpo.)**

Nina estava estática**(Tywina: Igual àquela merda de TV barata?)**, a final**(Nona: ...do champis-onato era hoje, Taperascemaia x Ornintovéstrio, e não poderia perder este clássico do fútbor. Então pegou seu batom-biscate e foi seduzir brucutus que passavam na rua para poder assistir a partida na casa deles. –q)(Tywina: Meu poderoso Purebreed. Que erro mais podre! Deve ser erro de digitação, é claro... Nona, o que foi isso? –rindo-.) **tinha acabado de ver um de seus personagens favoritos**(Nona: Era cosplay... ou melhor, cospobre.)** ameaçar (e provavelmente matar**(Tywina: Aquilo é matar? Isso porque você nunca levou um golpe com uma lâmina verdadeira. Nunca sentiu sua pele sendo rompida, seus músculos e ossos sendo rasgados e partidos. Não experimentou ver seu sangue correr de uma fenda em sua pele enquanto se sente fraco demais para até mesmo pedir ajuda. E, enquanto a vida sai de seu corpo, você percebe que nunca mais verá seu amado ou comerá um chocookie. Então, depois da batalha, um soldado moribundo te carrega para uma fogueira onde os corpos de vários companheiros seus queimam. Morrer não é algo que se resume em três palavras.)(Nona: Porra, Ty, o que exatamente foi isso? Memórias de um Lannister Castrado?)**) a presidente e estava mais preocupada se a Cia¹**(Nona: E o que a CIA vai querer com um desenho sem braços que sequestrou e arrancou com goma de mascar a sobrancelha de uma presidente mulher de um país de segundo mundo?)** ia captura-la**(Nona: Hey, não é a MIB que trata desses assuntos alienígenas?)(Tywina: Pelo jeito, resolveu capturar o acento mesmo.)**, do que se a Dilma tinha se safado.**(Nona: Cadela você, hein? Cadê seu patriotismo? Engoliu junto com o Nescau Cereal?)(Tywina: -bate com uma ratazana morta em Nina- Toma, rameira maldita!)**

O sinal voltou**(Nona: Aêê, góra liga prô cumpádi y diss qui nóis já tá módi cheganu nas roça dele.)**, era o mesmo lugar, mas o dragão e a Dilma**(Nona: Ih, chamou de dragão aí, Dilma. Pega ela.)(Tywina: Pelo jeito, o dragão parece bem mais importante que a presidente do Brasil. Nusga.)** tinham sumido**(Tywina: Malditos Targaryen! Eles desaparecem sempre que você vai caçá-los. Pode ir, Dovahkiin, na próxima nós pegamos esse!)**, agora só estava a Terezi com seu uniforme vermelho.**(Nona: ..., com o batom-biscate e o salto 19cm combinando. Agora estava vestida como a mais digna Rainha da Avenida. Escolheu a sua melhor bolsa, a Giratron 360° Deluxe, pois hoje iria A-HA-ZAR na rua.)(Tywina: "Para onde é que as putas vão." Depois dessa, passo longe dessas. -vai acender uma vela para o seu falecido membro-)**

–Escutem bem, mal feitores**(Nona: Riariaraia.)**,corruptos,ladrões, funkeiros**(Tywina: Disse a gralha ao corvo.)** e qualquer outro que faça o mal**(Tywina: Você semeia o mal. A barra de espaço está sofrendo bullying nas suas mãos.)** – ela disse – Vocês podem se esconder nos buracos mais fundos**(Nona: Vai fundo que eu aguento mais, seu lindo. Oh, sim, é bem aí, aaah. -q)(Tywina: "Esse seu buraquinho foi feito para mim, então me deixa entrar até o fim!")**, em fortalezas de ultima geração**(Nona: Com muitas praias e coqueiros? Oops, é de última geração... então acrescenta uns chinelos perdidos e lixo nuclear na praia.)(Tywina: Ai, plágio de Fortaleza Digital, de Dan Brown. Eu li. O acento morreu na explosão, né?)**, mas encontrarei a todos e farei uma limpeza neste mundo, pois eu sou a justiça**(Nona: Você não é o Light! Aceite isso, minha filha. Ele é mais diva que você – e se veste melhor.)(Tywina: Está se achando um Assassino agora, égua? Cadê sua lâmina retrátil? Quantos templários você já passou na faca? A irmandade cospe na tua cara, vadia.)**.

E a TV voltou à programação normal.**(Nona: ...Depois de assistir a tortura e assassinato ao vivo de nossa presidente, além de ficar sabendo todas as ilegalidades e trapaças de nosso Governo, vamos voltar ao tema do dia do Programa Genérico e Chato da Manhã que Passa no Lugar dos Desenhos: çecsul de peçoas cum maisi de ceim anos!)(Tywina: Nem vi furos na história, não, que isso...)**

Nina desligou a TV**(Nona: ...já que o programa era indicado para maiores de 7 anos.)** e decidiu voltar para cama afinal**(Tywina: ... o programa sobre a cópula de idosos pelancosos a deixara extremamente excitada.)(Nona: Eca, Ty. Isso foi podre.)(Tywina: Você que inventou esse negócio de idózios.)** "tudo isso devia ser um sonho" pensou**(Tywina: Eu acredito mais que seja o abuso de alucinógenos.)**, colocando o travesseiro na cara**(Nona: Notem que ela tem um buraco negro no meio do rosto, e ele sugou o pobre travesseiro.)(Tywina: Se mata asfixiada, vai.)**, ela teria dormindo**(Nona: Verbos champz.)** o resto do dia**(Tywina: Piranha preguiçosa. Falta de homem pra lavar a cueca, né?)** se o celular**(Nona: A menina da antena-com-Bombril tem celular? Aposto que quando comprou tinha fotos de um casal de velhinhos com cara de alemães no Rio de Janeiro. Rirariaria.)** não tivesse tocado**(Tywina: ... dentro de suas ceroulas(e mais ao fundo), já que ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar um consolo.)** avisando que faltavam 10 minutos para a aula.**(Nona: Riariara, se atrasou. Vai tomar bronca da titia! Se bem que ela vai do jeito que acorda, não?)**

**Nona Hitler fez as malas, catou seu escravo sexual mais sedutor e foi para Rio de Janeiro. Depois de uma semana de devassidão, foi raptada. Quando acordou estava ao lado de um córrego de esgoto que dava para o mar, pelada e com enxaqueca. Ao seu lado encontrou uma folha de caderno do Ben 10 com os dizeres: "Perdeu, veia muxa. A gora teu Gesuis Luis è os meu nolva semnentinha do mau. Ps. Sou teu fãn, Leide Gaga. Adoru tua músca 'Tóquissique' e sisti tudo teus fiume. Bjokas"**

**Tywina furtou os torremo peludo que a Nona tinha comprado no boteco e comeu. Pouco tempo depois roubou um carrinho de supermercado de um mendigo e um pau-de-sebo de uma festa junina. Uma testemunha disse que ela havia partido para Hogwarts e faria um torneio em honra de todos os Lannisters mortos durante o Holocausto.**


End file.
